danganronpafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Mahiru Koizumi
Mahiru Koizumi (小泉 真昼 Koizumi Mahiru) jest jedną z postaci występujących w Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. Bohaterka jest uczennicą klasy 77-B, oraz nosi tytuł Superlicealnego Fotografa (超高校級の「写真家」''chō kōkō kyū no “''shashinka.”). W rozdziale drugim została zamordowana przez Peko Pekoyamę. Mahiru powraca w Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy. Razem ze swoją klasą staje się częścią Superlicealnej Rozpaczy po obejrzeniu egzekucji Chiaki Nanami. Wygląd Mahiru to młoda dziewczyna. Posiada włosy koloru ciemnej czerwieni, które są dosyć krótkie. Ma także zielone oczy oraz bladą skórę z piegami wokół jej nosa. Bohaterka nosi oliwkowy mundurek szkolny i związany wokół szyi biało-pomarańczowy krawat. Na nogach ma ciemnozielone skarpetki oraz czarne buty. Na prawej skarpetce ma niewielki, pomarańczowy symbol. Podczas uczęszczania do Akademii Szczytu Nadziei, nosiła obowiązujący tam mundurek z długimi, czarnymi skarpetkami oraz takimi samymi butami. Osobowość Mahiru to optymistyczna i rozsądna dziewczyna, która na ogół jest spokojna i nie boi się mówić to co myśli. Początkowo ukazana jest jako pewna siebie, jednak z czasem mówi o tym, iż ma problemy ze swoją samooceną. Mahiru często porównuje swoje fotografie do tych które robi jej matka, znany fotograf, która przez swoją prace była nieobecna w domu. Ojciec dziewczyny z kolei powierzył jej wszystkie domowe obowiązki, przez co Mahiru wyrosła na odpowiedzialną i rozsądną osobę. Bohaterka ma bardzo duże wymagania względem mężczyzn, w stosunku do kobiet jest o wiele łagodniejsza. Zdjęcia wykonywane przez nią zazwyczaj przedstawiają właśnie kobiety, Mahiru tłumaczy to mówiąc że szybko się nudzi fotografowaniem mężczyzn. Wspomina także że uwielbia fotografować uśmiechniętych ludzi, jednak nie lubi robić zdjęć swojej osoby. Pomimo tego że bohaterka uwielbia fotografować innych, uważa że jej talent jest o wiele gorszy niż talenty reszty uczniów jej klasy. Mahiru jest bardzo miłą osobą która stara się pomóc wszystkim, jednak zazwyczaj oczekuje takiej samej postawy od innych. Nie lubi osób złośliwych, czy zwyczajnie nieuprzejmych, jednak mimo tego jest bardzo bliską przyjaciółką Hiyoko. Zdolności Superlicealny Fotograf Już od dziecka bohaterka uwielbiała fotografować różne rzeczy oraz chciała zostać profesjonalnym fotografem, tak jak jej matka. Pomimo młodego wieku bohaterka była w tym niezwykle dobra, zdobyła wiele nagród w konkursach dotyczących fotografii i szybko zaczęła być rozpoznawalna. Bohaterka jest świetna w robieniu zdjęć każdej kategorii, jednak najbardziej lubi fotografować uśmiechniętych ludzi. Zdjęcia wykonywane przez nią zazwyczaj przedstawiają jednak kobiety, Mahiru tłumaczy to mówiąc że szybko się nudzi fotografowaniem mężczyzn. Marzeniem bohaterki jest uchwycenie na zdjęciach uśmiechających się ludzi, z wielu różnych krajów. Mahiru uważa robienie zdjęć za obowiązek fotografa, nie ważne w jakiej sytuacji się znajduje. Historia Przed Tragedią Przed rozpoczęciem nauki w Akademii Szczytu Nadziei, Mahiru uczęszczała do szkoły razem ze swoją przyjaciółką Sato. Gdy bohaterka dostała się do Akademii, Sato poszła za nią do Kursu Rezerwowego. W Akademii Szczytu Nadziei Mahiru zaprzyjaźniła się z Mikan, Hiyoko oraz Ibuki. Przedstawiła je wszystkie Sato. Gdy bohaterki spędzały razem czas, natrafiły na ciało w sali muzycznej. Okazało się że było to ciało młodszej siostry Fuyuhiko, która została zamordowana przez Sato. Mahiru pomogła przyjaciółce ukryć wszystkie dowody które mogłyby naprowadzić policję na jej trop, bohaterki zdecydowały się także obwinić o wszystko zboczeńca który rzekomo grasował w szkole. Fuyuhiko przejrzał ich plan i kilka dni później w akcie zemsty, zabił Sato. Ta część życia Mahiru została ukazana w drugim rozdziale Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Side: Despair Odcinek 01 - Witaj ponownie, Akademio Szczytu Nadziei Pomimo tego, że uczęszczanie na lekcje w Akademii Szczytu Nadziei nie było obowiązkowe, Mahiru wraz z Fuyuhiko, Hiyoko, Mikan oraz Sonią faktycznie brali udział w zajęciach. Gdy tylko Chisa zauważyła, iż tak mało osób uczęszcza na zajęcia, natychmiast zmobilizowała wszystkich obecnych w sali do poszukiwań reszty klasy. W dalszej części odcinka Mahiru i reszta, która przebywała w klasie, odnalazła prawie wszystkich uczniów klasy 77-B. Gdy Chisa wyszła, aby odnaleźć ostatnie dwie osoby, Mahiru i inni musieli posprzątać salę. Kiedy nauczycielka powróciła do klasy, zastała swoich uczniów czekających na nią, w wysprzątanej sali. Podczas rozmowy, bohaterowie mówią, że właściwie nie muszą chodzić na lekcje, dopóki mają swoje talenty. Chisa przypomina im, iż talent nie jest wszystkim oraz o tym, że powinni skupić się na tworzeniu więzi między sobą. Odcinek 02 - Me nieczyste serce dla ciebie Na samym początku odcinka klasa 77-B przyglądała się walce Akane i Nekomaru. Później, gdy bohaterowie załatali dziurę w ścianie stworzoną przez Akane, cała klasa zaczęła grać w gry, które przyniosła Chiaki. Podczas przerwy od gier cała klasa zajada się nikujagą przygotowaną przez Teruteru. Podobnie jak reszta klasy, Mahiru szybko odczuwa efekty działania afrodyzjaków, które Hiyoko w tajemnicy dodała do potrawy. Bohaterka zaczęła robić sobie sprośne zdjęcia. Kolejna scena z udziałem Mahiru ma miejsce, kiedy następnego dnia, Chisa zebrała wszystkich uczniów w klasie, aby ogłosić, że wybrała Chiaki na gospodarza klasy. Nikt nie kwestionował decyzji nauczycielki. Odcinek 03 - Pożegnanie z jakąkolwiek przyszłością Na samym początku odcinka, Mahiru była jedną z osób, które minęły Hajime w drodze do głównego budynku Akademii Szczytu Nadziei. Później bohaterka weszła do budynku Kursu Rezerwowego, aby odwiedzić swoją przyjaciółkę Sato. Mahiru zauważyła kłótnię Natsumi i Sato, a gdy Natsumi już miała uderzyć jej przyjaciółkę Mahiru przerwała walkę, po czym bohaterki razem wyszły z sali i poszły zjeść razem lunch. Gdy Mahiru dowiedziała się o śmierci Natsumi, zaczęła wypytywać Sato co właściwie się stało. Sato próbowała przekonać ją że wcale nie zabiła Natsumi, a Mahiru postanowiła jej uwierzyć. Jakiś czas później Sato została zamordowana przez Fuyuhiko w akcie zemsty. Odcinek 04 - Melancholia, niespodzianka i zaginięcie Nagito Komaedy Przez śmierć Sato, Mahiru nie potrafiła skoncentrować się na lekcjach, zdawała się również nie słuchać, gdy Chisa ogłosiła, iż kolejnego dnia rozpocznie się praktyczny egzamin. Na końcu odcinka Mahiru i reszta klasa zostali poinformowani, że Chisa została przeniesiona do kursu rezerwowego. Decyzja dyrektora była ostateczna, przez co uczniowie nie mieli innego wyboru, jak pożegnać swoją dotychczasową nauczycielkę. Odcinek 05 - Początek końca Mahiru była jedną z osób które pomagały przy organizacji przyjęcia powitalnego dla Chisy, podobnie jak reszta klasy również wzięła w nim udział. Odcinek 06 - Beznadziejnie rozstrzygające starcie Bohaterka widoczna jest w tle kiedy cała klasa 77-B przenosi swoje rzeczy do nowej sali lekcyjnej, w nowym budynku. Odcinek 07 - Największy, najokrutniejszy incydent w historii Akademii Szczytu Nadziei Gdy Gundham Tanaka wprowadził do sali niedźwiedzia, wręcz wściekła Mahiru pytała go w jaki sposób to zrobił. Później kiedy zauważyła że Hiyoko zostawia kwiaty na biurku Nagito, zapytała dlaczego to robi. Hiyoko odparła że z okazji "Pierwszej rocznicy śmierci Nagito", Mahiru jednak przypomniała jej że Nagito nie umarł a jedynie został zawieszony. W kolejnych scenach Mahiru była jedną z osób które obserwowały Paradę uczniów Kursu Rezerwowego. Odcinek 08 - Najgorsze możliwe pojednanie Po powrocie Nagito, uczniowie pobiegli szukać Mikan w miejscu, które wskazał, czyli we wschodnim dystrykcie. Wszyscy podzielili się na grupy, a Mahiru wylądowała z Fuyuhiko i Hiyoko. Odcinek 09 - Chisa Yukizome się nie uśmiecha Po tym, jak uczniom nie udało się odnaleźć Mikan, uznali, że Nagito podał im fałszywe informacje. Wchodząc do sali, Chiaki opowiedziała wszystkim, że Chisa jest w niebezpieczeństwie, wszyscy zgodzili się pomóc. Ibuki nazwała ich misję ratunkową, 'Operacja: Odzyskiwanie naszej nauczycielki'. Nagito stwierdził, iż operacja ma spore szanse na niepowodzenie, przez co cała klasa skończy martwa. Chiaki i Ibuki przekonywały innych, że wcale tak nie będzie, na co Nagito odpowiedział, iż chciał tylko przetestować ich nadzieję. Aby uratować prawdziwego Ryotę Mitarai, Superlicealny Oszust ujawnił swoją tożsamość. Podobnie jak reszta klasy, Mahiru była zszokowana tą informacją, jednak ostatecznie to zaakceptowała. Bohaterowie opuścili główny budynek, podążając w kierunku kryjówki Junko. Wpadli na paradę i zostali zaatakowani przez uczniów kursu rezerwowego, którzy sądzili, że, kiedy część utalentowanych osób zginie, zwolni się miejsce w ich klasie. Nekomaru i Gundham pomogli reszcie uciec, podczas gdy sami zostali z tyłu, dając im czas na uratowanie Chisy. Odcinek 10 - Uśmiechnij się do rozpaczy w imię nadziei Uczniowie dalej biegli w głąb korytarza. Gdy znaleźli się na jego końcu, drzwi stojące przed nimi, gwałtownie się otworzyły, ukazując dwie pary oczu w ciemnościach. Wszyscy odczuli ulgę, widząc że należały one do Gundhama i Nekomaru. Mikan przewodząc grupę, natrafiła na ogromne, czerwone drzwi na końcu korytarza. Nacisnęła przycisk otwierający je, po czym cała klasa weszła do środka. Kiedy znajdowali się wewnątrz, na ekranach pojawiło się wideo ukazujące egzekucje Chiaki Nanami. Gdy tylko Chiaki odnalazła "cel" swojej egzekucji, otworzyła drzwi, za którymi widziała Chisę i swoich przyjaciół. Wyciągnęła rękę w ich stronę, a w tym samym momencie z ziemi wydobyły się kolce, na które upadła bohaterka. Widząc to na ekranach, cała klasa zamilkła. Stracili całą swoją nadzieję i stali się częścią Superlicealnej Rozpaczy. Odcinek 11 - Żegnaj, Akademio Szczytu Nadziei Mahiru i reszta uczniów wrócili do swojej sali lekcyjnej, odbywając ostatnią lekcję przed ukończeniem szkoły. Chisa stwierdziła, że była dumna z bycia ich nauczycielką, po czym zaczęła czytać list, który przygotowała wcześniej. Gdy skończyła, uczniowie zaczęli bić jej brawa. Po przemówieniu zapalono czerwone światło, przy czym Chisa zaczęła płakać. W oczach uczniów pojawiły się spirale i każde z nich opowiedziało, co mają zamiar zrobić po ukończeniu szkoły. Po tym jak Hiyoko powiedziała że "za pomocą swojego tańca rozprzestrzeni radość", Mahiru stwierdziła że może zrobić jej przy tym zdjęcia. Po ostatecznym pożegnaniu, Chisa aktywowała bombę, aby sfałszować śmierć całej klasy 77-B. Późniejsza narracja nauczycielki dowodzi, że Mahiru pomogła rozprzestrzenić rozpacz po całym świecie. Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Prolog - Witamy na wyspie! Hajime odbywa pierwszą rozmowę z Mahiru tuż przed hotelem Mirai. Bohaterka szybko zaczyna krzyczeć na Hajime, za to że zemdlał na plaży. Mahiru stwierdziła że jako mężczyzna powinien być twardszy i ochraniać dziewczyny. Słowa bohaterki zawstydziły Hajime, Nagito szybko wziął sprawy w swoje ręce i przedstawił bohaterów sobie nawzajem po czym odszedł razem z Hajime. Rozdział 1 - Przeznaczona rozpacz Podczas pierwszego porannego spotkania zorganizowanego przez Byakuyę Togamiego, bohaterowie zauważyli brak Kazuichiego. Mahiru postanowiła się tym zająć, wyciągnęła go z pokoju po czym zaciągnęła do restauracji. Gdy wszyscy byli już na miejscu, Byakuya zaczął spotkanie. Zadeklarował że zostanie liderem grupy dopóki nie uda im się uciec z wyspy. Mahiru była przeciwna temu aby to Byakuya został liderem, i sama zaproponowała aby dowódcą została Sonia ze względu na jej talent. Sonia jednak sprzeciwiła się, również wybierając Byakuyę co zmusiło Mahiru do zmiany zdania. Podczas późniejszego przyjęcia Mahiru zrobiła wiele zdjęć które pomogły odnaleźć mordercę. Rozdział 2 - Morze i kara, zbrodnia i kokosy Na samym początku rozdziału drugiego, relacja Mahiru i Hiyoko zdecydowanie się polepszyła głównie dzięki temu że Mahiru pokazała Hiyoko w jaki sposób bohaterka powinna wiązać swoje kimono. Następnie Mahiru chciała zanieść śniadanie Nagito, który po wydarzeniach z poprzedniego rozdziału został związany. Szybko zrezygnowała z tego pomysłu, po czym zmusiła Hajime by to on dostarczył posiłek związanemu Nagito. Później, jak dowiadujemy się od Fuyuhiko, Mahiru otrzymała kopertę zawierającą kilka zdjęć które potwierdzały że gra Twilight Syndrome ''jest oparta na prawdziwych wydarzeniach. Po tym bohaterka zdecydowała się zagrać w grę a po ukończeniu jej miała zamiar porozmawiać ze wszystkimi osobami występującymi w niej. Niestety tylko Hiyoko przyjęła propozycję, dziewczyny ustaliły czas i miejsce spotkania o których szybko dowiedziała się Peko. Wysłała podrobione wiadomości do obu bohaterek, w których zmieniła godziny spotkań. Gdy Hiyoko pojawiła się na miejscu Peko obezwładniła ją, po czym ukryła w garderobie. Pół godziny później na miejscu pojawiła się również Mahiru. Fuyuhiko, który również znajdował się w plażowym domku, zaczął od rozmowy mającej na celu potwierdzić, że Mahiru faktycznie jest powiązana z wydarzeniami z gry. Jednak, gdy Mahiru zrozumiała, iż to Fuyuhiko jest odpowiedzialny za zamordowanie Sato, konwersacja bohaterów zmieniła się w wykład, dotyczący zemsty oraz panowania nad emocjami. Słowa bohaterki zirytowały Fuyuhiko, a kiedy chciał już pochwycić kij, zorientował się, że Peko zrobiła to przed nim i zamordowała Mahiru. Dziewczyna kazała bohaterowi odejść z miejsca morderstwa, twierdząc, iż ona sama musi jeszcze odpowiednio udekorować scenę zbrodni. Fuyuhiko posłusznie udał się do hotelu, jednak został zauważony przez Hajime oraz Kazuichiego, którzy przebywali w restauracji. Peko oprała ciało bohaterki o drzwi tym samym blokując je, zmyła z siebie krew Mahiru a następnie uciekła przez okno. Gdy Hiyoko się obudziła zauważyła ciało Mahiru a następnie przerażona wybiegła z plażowego domku. Gdy biegła w stronę hotelu została zauważona przez bohaterów znajdujących się w restauracji. Epilog - Dzień przed przyszłością Podobnie jak większa część bohaterów, Mahiru jest jeszcze w stanie śpiączki. Osoby które przetrwały morderczą grę czekają aż ona i reszta ich przyjaciół się wybudzą. 'Super Danganronpa 2.5: Nagito Komaeda and the Destroyer of the World' Po wybudzeniu się Nagito, Mahiru wraz z resztą klasy wsiadają na statek płynący do głównej siedziby Fundacji Przyszłości. Relacje Sato Mahiru oraz Sato przyjaźniły się już w gimnazjum, obie bohaterki były również członkiniami klubu fotograficznego. Kiedy Mahiru została przyjęta do Akademii Szczytu Nadziei jako Superlicealny Fotograf, Sato zapisała się do Kursu Rezerwowego aby wciąż uczęszczać do tej samej szkoły co jej najlepsza przyjaciółka. Mahiru zapoznała Sato z dziewczynami z którymi zaprzyjaźniła się będąc w klasie 77-B, Ibuki, Hiyoko oraz Mikan. Gdy Mahiru dowiedziała się że jej przyjaciółka jest odpowiedzialna za śmierć Natsumi Kuzuryu postanowiła pomóc jej w niszczeniu wszelkich dowodów które mogłyby pomóc policji ustalić tożsamość mordercy. Fuyuhiko przejrzał plan bohaterek, po czym w akcie zemsty zabił Sato. Jej śmierć miała duży wpływ na Mahiru, która płakała przez cały następny dzień. Możliwe jest że relacja bohaterek była nie tylko przyjaźnią, a już początkiem romansu. Mahiru często czerwieniła się w obecności Sato, każdy komplement od przyjaciółki wiele dla niej znaczył. Sato z kolei była niezwykle oddana Mahiru, i wciąż broniła ją przed Natsumi. Hiyoko Saionji Mimo tego że bohaterki są w tym samym wieku, Mahiru traktowała Hiyoko jak młodszą siostrę. Była również jedyną osobą do której Hiyoko zwracała się z szacunkiem. Mahiru często mówiła że zachowanie Hiyoko momentami jest irytujące, jednak stara się tego nie ukazywać by nie zranić jej uczuć. Podczas nauki w Akademii Szczytu Nadziei dziewczyny były bliskimi przyjaciółkami. Spędzały ze sobą sporo czasu, a Hiyoko nazywała przyjaciółkę "Starszą Siostrą". Jednak nawet mimo ich relacji Mahiru padła ofiarą żartu Hiyoko z afrodyzjakami. Według autora gry, wspomnienia związane z Mahiru są dla Hiyoko niezwykle cenne. Mimo tego że nie pamiętała nic z Akademii Szczytu Nadziei, nawet w Neo World Program szybko zaprzyjaźniła się z Mahiru. Mikan Tsumiki Mikan jedną z przyjaciółek Mahiru przed tragedią. Podobnie jak do reszty grupy, Mahiru zwracała się do niej po imieniu. Mahiru zawsze troszczyła się o przyjaciółkę, wiedząc jak bardzo nieśmiała i delikatna potrafi być. Mahiru zazwyczaj była osobą która pocieszała Mikan gdy tylko coś jej się stało, za każdym razem kiedy ta się przewróciła Mahiru powtarzała jej aby następnym razem bardziej uważała. Mikan niezwykle przeżyła śmierć Mahiru w rozdziale drugim, obwiniała się również o nią ze względu na to że nie zaakceptowała zaproszenia bohaterki. Podczas nauki w Akademii Szczytu Nadziei relacja bohaterek była bardzo podobna. Mahiru broniła Mikan przed Hiyoko, często również ją pocieszała i uspokajała. Nawet po wybudzeniu się bohaterów ze śpiączki, Mahiru, Mikan, Ibuki oraz Hiyoko wciąż trzymały się razem. Ibuki Mioda Ibuki była jedną z przyjaciółek Mahiru przed tragedią. Podobnie jak do reszty grupy, Ibuki zwracała się do niej po imieniu. Mahiru biorąc z niej przykład robiła to samo. Mahiru wydaje się być zrażona dziwnymi zachowaniami Ibuki, jednak mimo tego uważa ją za przyjaciółkę. Nie przepada za muzyką Ibuki, a za każdym razem kiedy bohaterka zaczyna grać Mahiru zatyka uszy. Ibuki czuła się winna śmierci Mahiru w Neo World Program, ze względu na to, że odrzuciła jej zaproszenie. Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko i Mahiru nigdy się nie dogadywali. Mahiru zawsze upominała Fuyuhiko że nie powinien odcinać się od grupy, Fuyuhiko z kolei zawsze ignorował bohaterkę. W rozdziale drugim Peko, na prośbę Fuyuhiko, zostawiła Mahiru wiadomość, w której zmieniła czas jej spotkania z Hiyoko. Gdy bohaterka pojawiła się w umówionym miejscu, zaszła między nimi kłótnia w wyniku której Peko zamordowała Mahiru. Natsumi Kuzuryu Natsumi prześladowała Mahiru, mając nadzieję, iż dziewczyna w końcu odejdzie z Akademii Szczytu Nadziei, przez co w Głównym Kursie zwolni się miejsce. Jednak Sato wciąż broniła Mahiru przed Natsumi. Za każdym razem, kiedy ta wspominała o Koizumi, Sato niezwykle się denerwowała i kazała Kuzuryu trzymać się od niej z daleka. Cytaty * “...Jestem Mahiru Koizumi. Od teraz, będę na ciebie liczyć.” * “Naprawdę powinieneś słuchać innych kiedy coś mówią! Inaczej, przegapisz ważne detale! Właśnie tak jak teraz!” * “..W porządku? Oczywiście że nie jest w porządku! To szaleństwo!” * “Ale...To już wykracza poza granice niezdarności. Żeby upaść w taki sposób, trzeba to wyćwiczyć.” (O [[Mikan Tsumiki|''Mikan Tsumiki]]) * “Jeżeli coś ukrywasz, chciałabym żebyś mi powiedziała. Chodzi o to... jesteśmy przyjaciółkami, prawda?” (Do Sato) * “Lepiej żebyś nie miał żadnych ukrytych zamiarów...Jeżeli zrobisz coś dziwnego, zacznę krzyczeć.” * “Nigdy nie usuwam zdjęcia które zrobiłam. To moja zasada. Nieważne co przedstawia to zdjęcie, moment uchwycony na nim istnieje tylko raz.” * “Zdjęcia opisują wszystko, nieważne czy jest to piękne czy odrażające. To prawda zawarta w tych obrazach.. Właśnie dlatego, nie ważne w jakiej sytuacji się znajduje, obowiązkiem fotografa jest ciągle robienie zdjęć.” Ciekawostki * Mahiru (真昼) oznacza "prawdziwe południe", a Koizumi (小泉) można przetłumaczyć jako "mała fontanna". * Mahiru ma urodziny tego samego dnia co Aoi Asahina. * Śmierć bohaterki jest niezwykle podobna do śmierci ofiary z rozdziału drugiego pierwszej części gry. * Mahiru myślała nad wyruszeniem za granicę, aby zostać fotografem wojennym, tak jak matka bohaterki. * Mahiru nie znosi robić zdjęć samej sobie, niezwykle ją to zawstydza. * W Danganronpa 3: Despair zostało ujawnione że Mahiru oraz Sato chodziły do tego samego gimnazjum, jednak w Neo World Program bohaterka zdaje się nie pamiętać przyjaciółki. Możliwe że jej wspomnienia o Sato również zostały wymazane. ru:Махиру Коидзуми fr:Mahiru Koizumi es:Mahiru Koizumi en:Mahiru Koizumi Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie Danganronpa 2 Kategoria:Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Kategoria:Kobieta Kategoria:Postacie Danganronpa 3 Despair